Jinx
|-|Slightly less pathetic form= |-|True form= Summary Jinx was a infamous "reaction" channel, that was particularly known for re-uploading videos with basically zero reaction from himself, gaining most of his views and subscribers from straight-up plagiarism. However, the Emotionless Void was struck down by a combination of every single person with more than half a brain cell (less than you might think). Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond being below �� Tier Name: Jinx, Jizz, Not worthy of a standard human name Origin: YouTube, unfortunately Gender: Ass Age: Probably around his late twenties, but nobody fucking cares Classification: Sentient piece of shit in a human skin suit, """"""""YouTuber"""""""", """"""""Reactionist"""""""" (A word reaction channels use to make themselves sound professional) Powers and abilities: Somehow gaining millions of views through borderline video theft, being bullied off of the Internet Attack Potency: Beyond being below �� Level (Pussied out of fighting iDubbbz's human avatar, which let's be honest, ain't all that intimidating) Speed: Beyond being below �� Level (One has to wait upwards of a few gajillion infinities to see his face shift in any manner) Lifting Strength: Beyond being below �� Class (Can't ever lift his channel from it's obscurity, even while resorting to the same shit practices) Striking Strength: Beyond being below �� Class (Probably can't even fluff his pillows correctly) Durability: Beyond being below �� Level (Was immediately scathed by any single commenter with a brain cell) Stamina: None (Is incapable of even leaving his chair, with his ass having become biologically fused to it) Range: Barely arm range, but he can't even lift those Standard equipment: His human skin suit, stupid hair, stupid face Intelligence: Neanderthalian, likely lower (Was able to steal videos and got away with it for a while, though tried to give out actual YouTube advice when his channel revolved around reacting) Weaknesses: Criticism, the law, logic, possibly everything else Other Notable victories: Notable losses: The Internet (Overkill) iDubbbz (Note: This was iDubbbz's human avatar. Overkill) Pyrocynical (Note: This was Pyro lazily dispatching him in his human form. Overkill) GradeAUnderA (Overkill) Naruto Uzumaki (Stomp) Luigi (ScrewAttack) (Stomp) Yamcha (Stomp) Justin Bieber (Stomp) Rainbow Dash (Stomp) Bomberman (ScrewAttack) (Stomp) Sakura Haruno (Stomp) Kirito (The Failure) (Stomp) The One Below All (Stomp) The One Below The One Below All (Stomp) The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All (Difficult battle, but he still lost in the end) Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters with forms Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Below the weakest weak Category:Weakest of the weak Category:Youtuber Category:Weaker than anyone Category:"Males" Category:Weaklings Category:Lower Dimensional Beings Category:Below Dimensional Category:Below Garbage Category:Loser Category:Trash Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Fodder Category:Makes Shit Tier look like the Strongest Character in the Wiki Category:Horrible tier Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Just the worst Category:Joke Category:Stupidity Users Category:Fail Category:Failures Category:Prime Villains Category:Fuck Characters Category:Terrible Category:So weak that Doug Dimmadome wouldn't own him Category:TJBWLA members